The present invention relates to a device for testing machine tools and production machines, whereby a machine controller is connected to a simulation system that simulates the characteristic of the machine for exchange of process data therebetween. The present invention is also directed to a method for testing machine tools and production machines, wherein process data are exchanged between a machine controller and a simulation system.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
The quality of system software and application software can be improved and control systems and applications for machine tools or production machines can be better parameterized by systematically executing and analyzing function tests and/or regression tests. To execute these tests for testing the system software and application software as well as for the parameterization, an operator manually operates the machine controller and monitors the response of the machine controller to the operation. Also, a simulation system connected to the controller can simulate and confirm the machine response to the performed operation.
FIG. 1 shows a block diagram of a conventional test device for testing machine tools or production machines. A machine controller 1, subsequently also referred to as controller 1, is connected via a bus link 3 with a simulation system 4 that is implemented on a computer 2 in form of software. The simulation system 4 is used to simulate the kinematics and/or logical (interaction between actuators and sensors) and/or the mechanical and/or the control characteristics. For example, desired values (e.g., the desired rotation speed) generated by the controller 1 and control signals are transmitted to the simulation system 4. The simulation system 4 determines based on a simulation the kinematics and/or logical (interaction between actuators and sensors) and/or the mechanical and/or the control characteristics of the machine. The actual values (e.g., the actual rotation speed) that include desired values and/or signals of the simulated sensor system and the operations are fed back to the controller 1 via the bus link 3. The quantities transmitted via the bus link 3 are referred to as process data. The term “process data” hereby includes not only the actual values, but also the desired values and control signals. The computer 2 is connected via a link 15 with an input/output (I/O) unit 16, which in an exemplary embodiment includes a display screen, a keyboard and a data carrier. The I/O unit 16 is used to operate the simulation system 4 and to control the process flow of the test and the generated data. The controller 1 includes an operator console 5 with a display screen 6 and a keypad 7.
The controller 1 of a conventional test device of this type is operated manually, i.e. the software is loaded manually into the controller 1, and the controller 1 is manually initialized, booted and reset by an operator. The execution of the application software or system software is also initiated by a manual operation. In addition, the tests are evaluated by having an operator observe the controller and the process signals generated by the simulation system 4, in order to verify the correct operation of the machine and to identify a faulty operation. In a simple test, the operator can manually pressing a key on a keypad 7, whereafter a symbol is displayed on the display 6. The symbol on the display disappears when the same key is pressed a second time. The time between the two key activations is not precisely defined for a manual operation. When the test is repeated, the time interval between the two operations can be shorter or longer, which can alter the test result. It is therefore more difficult to conduct comprehensive tests using this conventional manual approach, which also significantly limits the reproducibility of the test results.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved device and an improved method for testing machine tools or production machines, which obviate prior art shortcomings and are able to automatically and reproducibly test a machine.